


Say My Name

by Sakurai_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/pseuds/Sakurai_Ai
Summary: Just a cutesy short prompt.
Upon being introduced to people, you can only say their last name. Except your soul mate:you can only say their first name. Ever. Like, no matter how hard you try you just can’tsay their last name.





	

“This is ridiculous, Bradbury,” Dean whispered harshly, glaring at the white and gold chandeliers hanging deftly above them. He was so out of his element.

He wasn’t used to wearing tuxedos and suits, he would much rather be at home, sitting in jeans and a t-shirt than be forced into…eugh…a tie.

He turned to his long time friend and huffed when Charlie gave him that puppy-dog look, jutting her lips out into a pout. Dean felt his steely resolve waver. “There is no way I’m going to find my match here!” For full emphasis, Dean raised his arms to the elegance of the ballroom.

“Please, Winchester,” Charlie pleaded, holding onto his arm and pulling him into the large ball room where people were twirling and dancing about to the soft music playing the the background. “You are my last single friend. Everyone else found their soul mate. I need you here, I couldn’t go alone.”

“Charming, Bradbury,” Dean rolled his eyes but nodded. He couldn’t let his friend down.

He reluctantly followed his friend down the grand staircase, tie tugging at his collar in an almost painful way. They stopped at the bottom of the staircase and were met by a man in a dark suit, holding a clipboard. Dean stopped, breath caught in his throat. Fuck, the guy was hot. He had such amazing dark blue eyes, full, pouting lips, a tall muscular frame hidden under a dark suit. His gaze rose up from the writing on the clipboard and he smiled at the two, making him look even more gorgeous than before, if it was possible.

Dean felt his heart skip a beat. Fuck, dimples…

“Bradbury and Winchester,” Charlie said, peering at the list.

The man nodded and ticked Charlie’s name off. “Good evening, Miss. Bradbury, Mr…” He looked down at the clipboard in his hands. “W…” He mouthed out Dean's last name, trying to say it.

Dean rolled his eyes. God, the gorgeous man just had to annoy him, didn’t he. Dean’s last name wasn’t that hard to pronounce was it? No one else ever had a problem before, it sounded just as it was spelt. “Win-ches-ter,”

Dean frowned, a little bit insulted. “It’s not that hard to say.”

“I’m sorry…” He said flustered, still trying to mouth his last name. It was terribly rude of him.

Dean watched as he clenched his eyes closed, trying once again before giving up. His cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. Dean glared at him, sarcastically saying. “Just call me Dean,”

He narrowed his gaze at Dean, taking on his challenge. “Of course, Dean.”

Their eyes widened in shock.

“Oh…oh hell!”


End file.
